-Harry Potter, Un Nuevo Comienzo-
by Maarinaaaaa
Summary: -Universo Alternativo- Historia de Harry Potter criado siempre en el mundo magico. Una Historia llena de aventuras, chistes, drama y romance. Solo One-shots que se enlazan en una gran historia, desde Harry bebe hasta después de la caída de Voldemort. Es eventualmente un HarryxHermione.
1. Argumento

"Esta es una historia con unos ligeros cambios, porque Lily tiene una hermana gemela llamada Lis que esta casada con Sirius, por lo cual al morir Sirius y Lis criaron a Harry junto a su Hija Isabella (Izzie), desde ya aclaro que este pequeño cambio representa un nuevo Harry y una nueva forma en que sus personajes y amistades se desarrollan, por otro lado en mi versión de la historia Hermione NO se queda con Ron, sino que se queda con Harry… Espero les guste

Para contextualizar como bien sabemos Lily solo tenia a Petunia, pero en este Fanfic Lily tenia una gemela llamada Lis, nacieron el mismo dia con el mismo tono de cabello pero los ojos diferentes, Lily los tenia de un verde esmeralda y Lis los tenia de un azul verdoso, a medida que crecían Lis se convirtió en una niña muy traviesa, las mellizas Evans eran realmente felices, cuando cada una por su cuenta tuvo su primer indicio de magia se asustaron, pero Lily había conocido a un chico que vivía cerca de ella que era hijo de magos por lo cual les dijo que eran especiales y no había ningún problema en eso. Cuando Mcgonagall llego a su puerta y les dijo que ambas habían sido aceptadas en Hogwarts, Petunia se puso como loca y desde ahí empezó su gran resentimiento hacia sus hermanas y todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico. Su vida en Hogwarts fue fantástica, ambas habían quedado en Gryffindor, Lily era la la mejor estudiante del castillo y Lis un dolor de cabeza por sus travesuras y una de las mejoras jugadoras de quidditch; Aunque los mereodadores eran unos imbéciles y ninguna de las dos los soportaban querían mucho a Remus, pero con James, Sirius y Peter eran inflexibles, Gracias a los problemas con Severus, el quidditch y Remus, de apoco las gemelas ceptaron a los otros merodeadores, Lis hasta se hizo animaga, pero Lily no quería romper esas reglas, Sirius y Lis no eran una buena pareja, se odiaban pero todos sabían que realmente se amaban y eran los mejores amigos, en cada travesura que los merodeadores estaban, Lis tenia algo que ver, con alguna poción, algún hechizo o algún encubrimiento, solo Lily tenia sus reservas aun, pero cayo en los brazos de Potter y todo cambio. Salieorn de Hogwarts, entraron a las escuelas que querían estudiar, Aurores James, Sirius y Lis, Gringotts Lily, con Remus fue mas difícil por su condición pero siempre lo alentaban a que hiciera algo, en cambio Peter de apoco se alejo, pero no lo suficiente para perder su confianza, pelearon la 1 gran guerra mágica con garras y dientes, entremedio de eso casi matan a Lis pero Sirius lo impidió, una de sus primas Bellatrix Lestrange la torturo tanto que casi queda al borde de la locura y la marco para siempre con la frase "Mudblood" en nombre de haberle dado a los Black la desgracia por haberse enamorado de Sirius, estos se casaroron después de este suceso, ya que se dieron cuenta que no querían vivir sin el otro, y asi 3 meses de que Harry Naciera un 19 de Octubre, nacio Isabella Victoria Black.


	2. Chapter 1

Oscuridad, gritos, un llanto, un destello, dos caídas, una explosión

Oscuridad, gritos, un llanto un destello, dos caídas, una explosión

Oscuridad, Gritos, una caída, un destello, un llanto, un destello, otra caída, una explosión.

Oscuridad, muchos gritos, dos destellos, dos caídas, llanto, explosión.

Oscuridad, Gritos, Destellos, Caídas, Explosión, Llanto.

Lis Evans seguía repitiendo esas palabras como si estuviera tratando de hilar una historia, ya habían pasado unos meses desde que Lily y James habían muerto, pero seguía teniendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, siempre el mismo comienzo pero nunca transcurría igual; la conexión entre las gemelas Evans era innegable, podían sentir lo que la otra sentía, sabían con solo mirarse que pensaban, y si una no estaba la mitad de la otra se rompía y eso es justo lo que paso. Lis Evans tuvo que aprender que es estar sola en el mundo mágico por primera vez desde los 11 años, nunca ha sido fácil para ella, para Sirius, para Remus, pero ser hija de muggles en estos tiempos no es recomendable para nadie, es por esta razón que cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermana con los ojos abiertos e inerte, le juro, con el mismo pesar de un Juramente Inquebrantable, que cuidaría a Harry y a su familia hasta la muerte y no dejaría que nadie le arrebatara a un miembro de esta , es por esto que en ese instante beso la fría frente de su hermana, tomo a Harry en sus brazos y se fue con Sirius a donde estaban escondidos.

Dumbledor les había advertido que corrian un gran peligro escondiéndose con Harry, los mortifagos no iban a descansar hasta ver al "asesino" de Voldemort muerto, pero Sirius y ella habían tomado una decisión, aunque sabían que debían proteger a su hija también, Harry no se iba a ir con Petunia de ninguna forma, ellos lo cuidarían como habían prometido desde que supieron que sus mejores amigos iban a tener un bebe, es asi como ahora estaban escondidos en Escocia.

-Otra pesadilla amor- Sirius la había encontrado despierta como muchas otras madrugadas, mirando a la ventana con esa mirada perdida que la acompañaba desde el 31 de Octubre.

-Si, ya sabes la misma de siempre, aunque bueno creo que estoy mejorando… He estado leyendo unos libros que nos trajo Dumbledor y creo que se debe a la conexión que tenia ya sabes con Lily, me hace tratar de saber que paso realmente esa noche…Aunque no estoy segura de querer saberlo, estoy harta de esta pesadilla, necesito despertar de una vez por todas.- Lis hace mucho tiempo que no podía dormir, solo leia, estaba con los niños, practicaba hechizos y lloraba.

-Pero Lis, amor, es normal. – DEJA DE DECIRME LIS AMOR, estoy harta de los mimos, de tu voz condescendiente, ambos sabemos que tu también estas mal, por favor… Necesito que volvamos a ser solo Sirius y Lis, tenemos que salir adelante. – Y COMO SI ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS AQUÍ, LLUEVE TODO EL DÍA NO PODEMOS SALIR, EL MALDITO DE DUMBLEDOR NOS TIENE ENCADENADOS Y ELLOS HAN SIDO ASESINADOS. – SE QUE LOS MATARON, pero debemos centrarnos en más cosas, me tienes que ayudar no puedo sola, realmente no puedo, estoy destruida, tenemos que cuidar de nuestra hija y de Harry, ellos nos necesitan enteros y en este momento ninguno de los dos funciona, ni siquiera somos la mitad de uno… -Lose, pero nose como lograrlo. –Lo primero tratemos de practicar para nuestro trabajo, estábamos en pleno entrenamiento de Aurores y ahora hemos quedado atrás, no es posible, sabes tan bien como yo que la única forma de vencerlo cuando vuelva y de salvar a Harry es teniendo un buen entrenamiento, expandamos esta casa, por algo somos magos, pidámosle ayuda a Remus, el sabra que pociones son buenas, no lo se, inventemos cosas y eduquemos a nuestros hijos para ser unos grandiosos magos.

-De estar triste, pasaste a ser una bruja revolucionaria… -Ya, no seas idiota es enserio… No dejare que ninguno muera, no voy a dejar que me arrebaten a nadie nunca más, me entendiste… -Creeme que yo tampoco dejare que alguien les haga daño, prefiero acabar en askaban.. oh espera casi voy a askaban… - aun no se como me case contigo, si no hubiera sido por mi, tu hubieras ido a matar al idiota de petegrew y el se hubiera convertido en rata como ya sabemos.. –Sabes que cuando lo encuentre lo matare… - Y yo te ayudare, pero ahora no podemos guardar odio en nuestro corazón… -Suenas a Remus… - Demos enfocarnos…

Y de esta manera la conversación llego a su fin, expandieron la pequeña casa en medio de la nada, hablaron con Remus, leyeron muchos libros, aprendieron a hacer pociones protectoras y curadoras, aprendieron hechizos, practicaban duelos, todo esto mientras criaban a una niña muy pero muy revoltosa y a un niño que no se quedaba atrás, Harry e Izzie desde siempre habían sido cercanos, se amaban como hermanos y ahora que vivian juntos prácticamente lo eran, al principio era difícil explicarle a Harry que su mama ni papa volverían cuando con su voz de bebe preguntaba "Mamaaa, quiero a mi mama", pero de apoco las cosas se fueron acomodando. La magia envolvía sus vidas, ambos Sirius y Lis eran amantes del quidditch por lo que montar escobas para los niños era algo normal; Cuando Dumbledor les dijo que las cosas se habían calmado y muchos juicios ya habían sido hechos, decidieron volver a Inglaterra, pasaron dos años escondidos en Escocia y cuando Lis Evans fue a la oficina de Aurores junto a su Marido para volver al entrenamiento lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fenix se volvieron locos. El ministro de magia los dejo volver, aunque muy intrigado por saber donde estaba Harry, la única condición que puso el matrimonio Black para ellos ser Aurores era, en efecto que nadie iba a saber donde estaba su casa, debían proteger a sus hijos, nadie sabría como es Harry Potter hasta que las cosas definitivamente se calmaran.

Y asi fue, ya habían pasado cinco años de aquel fatídico día en el cual los Potter habían muerto, cinco años en que Harry había perdido a sus padres, cinco años en que los merodeadores se quedaron si su cornamenta, cinco años en que Lis había aprendido a vivir como una mujer rota.

El primer día en que Harry e Izzie fueron al callejón Diagon, fue alucinante para ambos, apenas tenían 6 años y todo estaba decorado con motivo navideño ya que se acercaba la fecha.

-Niños, les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Sirius

-QUE, CUENTANOS-

-Emmm, enserio quieren saberlo?-

-SI, SI ,SI ¡

-Mmmmm, no lo creo, no parecen muy emocionados, verdad Lis.-

-SIII, LO ESTAMOS, LO ESTAMOS-

-Bueno, no creo que lo estén, realmente no están lo suficientemente emocionados, porque si no ya nos hubieran saltado encima.-

Asi fue como los niños se subieron como monitos encima de Sirius, este como buen luchador los tiro encima del sofá y Lis los hechizo a todos con un silenciador.

-Buenos niños y niño papa, vamos a ir al Callejon DIAGON! Y aunque se que quieren gritar, van a tener que ir a vestirse con ROPA no pijamas y les saco el hechizo cuando bajen-

La familia con polvos flu, llego al caldero chorreante y de ahí comenzó la aventura.

-Miren chicos es Ollivander, ahí compraran su varita cuando vayan a Hogwarts.

-Ahí compraran sus túnicas.

-Ahí sus libros.

Y asi les iban explicando los lugares, fueron a Zonko y compraron muchos dulces, fueron a comer helado, a comprar pociones, en todos los lugares que iban mucha gente se les quedaba mirando, pero Lis no dejaba que desconocidos se acercaran, Harry sabia que era famoso, sabia que un mago malvado había dañado a sus padres y por eso vivía con sus padrinos, pero también sabia que lo amaban mucho y de eso no había duda. Aunque al ser tan pequeño no le podían contar la real verdad de lo sucedido.

Aunque Lis y Sirius sabían que en algún momento Voldemort regresaria y para eso estaban preparados, el problema era explicarle a Harry que él era el elegido, Dumbledor les había contado de la profecía cuando las cosas se calmaron y el horror del señor tenebroso quedo solo como un recuerdo de la magia negra que existía. Al saber lo que se avecinaba empleaban su tiempo para trabajar e investigar en trucos de defensa y Oclumancia para que nadie fuera capaz de leerle la mente a Harry, por eso aunque sus vidas eran felices, sabían que al cumplir 11 años la vida de sus hijos iba a cambiar drásticamente.

Pasaron los años y Lis ha sido una de las mejores madres que existía en el planeta, aunque teniendo muchos altibajos, se convirtió en la subjefa de Aurores, siendo Sirius el jefe, tenían relaciones con gente muy importante, cosa que sabían les iba a funcionar cuando fuera necesario. .. Pasaron los años y los niños cumplieron 11 años y es asi como a finales de agosto, comenzaron a hablar de sus cartas de Hogwarts….

-Mama, Mama, ¿Cuándo nos llegaran nuestras cartas de Hogwarts?, Papa dijo que al hijo de un colega de él, le había llegado hace un mes la carta de aceptación, Tío Lupin nos contó que su carta le había llegado 3 semanas antes de comenzar las clases, y ya quedan 2 semanas y a nosotros no nos ha llegado nada, y si no nos aceptaron, tal vez como tenemos sangre muggle no nos aceptaron, o tal vez no somos magos!-

-Isabella deja de decir estupideces, obviamente son magos, sabes que lo son, tu sabes levantar cosas del piso, y Harry sabe hacer desaparecer vidrios, ¿recuerdas el otro día que se enfadaron y esta casa parecía un teatro muggle?-

-Izzie tiene razón, es imposible que nuestras cartas aun no aparezcan, a no ser, que Dumbledor nos tenga una sorpresa!-

Las Cartas para el inicio del año escolar en Hogwarts habían estado apareciendo a cada nueva bruja y nuevo mago además de los alumnos antiguos desde el primero de agosto, pero a ellos aún no se les aparecían. Harry e Izzie estaban de muerte, lo único que querían era su carta de aceptación para poder tener una varita como sus padres, Izzie soñaba con una varita con pelos de unicornio porque pensaba que eran las mejores y podría hacer encantamientos convertidores maravillosos, pero Harry solo quería una escoba para entrar en el equipo de quidditch, hace un mes que estaban hablando y hablando sobre las cartas de Hogwarts y ya nadie los quería escuchar, Remus que vivía prácticamente con ellos, estaba harto de oír a la pequeña duende de Izzie hablar sobre Hogwarts, un día les dijo, "bueno niños nos vemos cuando los acepten porque estoy cansado de oír sobre una pobre carta" y sin más abandonó la casa.

-Niños por favor, CALLENSE!, y miren esto-

-OH! AL FIN!- gritaron los niños, ya que Sirius traía ambas cartas dirigidas personalmente a "Srta. Isabella Victoria Black" y "Sr. Harry James Potter" con su aceptación y lista escolar para comenzar su primer año en la escuela de magia y hechizaría.-

-Bueno niños, tenemos que ir a hacer algunas compras y no hay mejor lugar que…-

-EL CALLEJON DIAGON- gritaron los niños entusiasmados, todos tomaron sus capas, se pararon los cuatro bien derechos tomados de las manos y se trasladaron a la entrada del callejón diagon, vieron a muchos niños felices comprando sus primeros accesorios para la escuela, y otros más grandes yendo a la tienda de bromas.

-¿A dónde quieren ir en primer lugar, a Ollivander, o a comprar sus túnicas, o a comprar sus libros?

-Ollivander- gritaba con excitación Izzy-

-Quiero una escoba!, salió la nueva Nimbus 2000 es la escoba más rápida hasta el momento-

-Harry sabes que los alumnos de primer año no tiene permitido tener una escoba, pero , deberías comprar tu varita para ver que misterios te traerá- empezó a hablar Sirius con voz de adivinador. Lis y Sirius dejaron a los niños en Ollivander y ellos se fueron a comprarles unas mascotas, por haber entrado a Hogwarts, para Izzie compraron un gato negro con ojos celeste bellísimo, y para Harry compraron una lechuza color nieve, pero mientras tanto en Ollivander sucedió algo realmente impresionante…

Izzie reía estruendosamente mientras veía a su hermano botar todas las varitas de la tienda al comprobar que la tercera varita que Ollivander le dio no daba resultados positivos,

-Cállate! , tú también hiciste un desastre-

-Si pero no 3 veces, dijo sacándole la lengua-

-Okey señor Potter, creo que esto no está dando mucho resultado… pero ya se, tengo una- el señor Ollivander comenzó a buscar por todas las varitas del piso hasta que encontró la que buscaba,- Esta es de pluma de Fénix, y sería muy curioso si…- en ese momento en el cual Harry había tomado la varita, fue como si una luz se encendiera – Claro, curioso, muy curioso-

-Lo siento señor, pero ¿Qué es curioso?- preguntaron ambos niños a la vez

-Lo curioso es Niños, que el fénix de donde se obtuvo la pluma para hacer la varita, solo tenía dos plumas en su cola, y su hermana es la que le hizo esa cicatriz Sr. Potter y eso es muy curioso, pero no debemos olvidar que Finalmente el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo cosas horribles sí, pero grandiosas- Los niños quedaron atónitos con la revelación del señor Ollivander, finalmente Harry tenía la varita melliza con la que Voldemort asesinó a sus padres-

-Okey, ¿consiguieron sus varita?-

-Sí, yo conseguí mi varita de pelo de unicornio y Harry tiene una de pluma de fénix-

-Eso es grandioso chicos, okey vamos-

Sirius pago ambas varitas, mirando con preocupación a Harry que parece que hubiera visto un muggle,

-OH, tengo un gatito, tengo un gatito, mira Harry tengo un gatito, le pondré Laini-

-Yo le pondré Hedwig-

Caminaron todo el día, compraron los libros para el colegio, las túnicas, los pergaminos, las plumas, helados, unos baúles para sus cosas, finalmente llegaron a casa, cenaron y conversaron sobre lo genial que era tomar el expreso de Hogwarts y cuantos amigos querían hacer, sobre las mascotas recién compradas, etc. Cuando se fueron a dormir, Sirius fue a la cama de Harry a decirle buenas noches como de costumbre, pero aún estaba algo preocupado por la cara que había puesto al salir de Ollivander-

-Harry, me gustaría preguntarte ¿Qué sucedió en Ollivander?, saliste con una cara muy rara de la tienda-

-No es nada, Pa, es solo que El señor Ollivander me dijo que mi varita es melliza de la varita de Tu-Sabes-Quien y que lo encontraba muy curioso, y me quede pensando en que no era tan curioso que yo tuviera la varita melliza, el mato a mis padres y casi a mí pero su hechizo le reboto, por lo que creo que tal vez haya una conexión o algo así para que yo pueda tener la varita, ¿no lo crees?, y además, me da miedo volverme malvado algún día-

-Bueno Harry, lo que creo es que serás un mago extraordinario, y no tienen nada que ver que tú y Voldemort estén conectados en la elección de tu varita, pero puedes estar tranquilo, tu corazón es noble, no te volverás malvado y si algún día tu lado oscuro sale a la luz, eres más valiente de lo que crees, podrás salir de ello-

-Gracias Papa , Buenas Noches-

-Buenas Noches Hijo, descansa-.

En las dos semanas siguientes, ni Sirius ni Harry volvieron a tocar el tema con Voldemort, si no que se enfocaron de disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos como familia, Lis cada noche hacia unas cenas deliciosas, con las comidas favoritas de todos, ella estaba un poco nostálgica al ver a sus dos niños partir y no verlos en casi un año, sabía que los vería en navidad pero, aun no podía creer lo rápido que crecían los niños, recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en que Izzie se enfermó con viruela de dragón, Izzie no paraba de llorar y pedir a su mama, estuvo 1 semana acostada al lado de ella hasta que se recuperó, o cuando Harry se había caído por primera vez de la escoba de juguete que Sirius le había regalado para su primer cumpleaños, tenía dos años cuando se elevó tanto que se cayó desde la cima de un árbol, por suerte no le paso nado, pero el susto había sido enorme, aunque para Harry había sido como subirse a una montaña rusa, los dos habían sido unos niños bastante felices, y le daba miedo que en el colegio pasaran penas.

Finalmente llego el 1 de Septiembre el día en que tenían que ir a la estación de King Cross para tomar el expreso a Hogwarts y comenzar su vida escolar, tenían todo guardado en sus baúles, iban junto a sus mascotas, Lis les había dado monedas a ambos niños para que se compraran lo que quisieran en el tren o por alguna emergencia,

-¿Están nerviosos?- preguntaba Sirius al estar en la entrada de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos-

-Un poco-

-Bueno, Harry tu ven conmigo y Izzy ve con mama, okey Harry estás listo- tomándole la mano en la manilla del carrito Sirius y Harry corrieron dentro de la pared y se adentraron a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, habían muchísimos niños con sus familias, despidiéndose y saludándose con amigos de la escuela, había una familia de niños pelirrojos todos muy parecidos con chalecos con sus iniciales que se veían bastante amigables, el más pequeño de los niños, aunque era alto, se veía bastante nervioso.

-Bueno mis niños ya es la hora de que entren al tren, busquen asientos, siéntense juntos o separados, como quieran, hagan amigos, escribanos y lo más importante les ira genial este año, son un mago y una bruja maravillosos, no lo duden , y no importa en qué casa quedan, si es Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw o Slytherin, cualquiera de aquellas será premiada al ganar a uno de ustedes- Lis trataba de darles todo el ánimo posible ya que sabía lo importante que era para ambos niños quedar en Gryffindor-

-Pero Gryffindor es la mejor, y es obvio que quedaran ahí- dijo Sirius guiñándoles un ojos.

Ambos niños se despidieron de sus padres y subieron al tren en busca de algún vagón desocupado, cuando llegaron a uno Izzie dijo:

-Bueno Hermanito, creo que iré a ver que niñas están en primero, quiero hacer alguna amiga antes de llegar a Hogwarts- sin más salió del vagón dejando a Harry solo, el seguía pensando en las aventuras que encontraría aquel año, y si tendría algún amigo, o si quedaría en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor, hasta que escucho que la puerta se abría y alguien dijo:

-Puedo sentarme, todos los vagones están ocupados-

-Por supuesto- era el niño pelirrojo que estaba nervioso en la estación, aunque ya lo había visto algunas veces en el Ministerio con su padre también pelirrojo, nunca habían tenido una conversación.

-Me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley y tú eres-

-Soy Harry, Harry Potter-

-Enserio eres el, y tienes la, la –

-Cicatriz si, mira-

-OH!, WOW!, ES ALUCINANTE-

-Puede ser- los niños siguieron charlando hasta que llego la señora del carrito, pero como Ron no tenía dinero Harry compro todo lo del carrito, él nunca había tenido un amigo antes a excepción de Neville Lombotton que conocía porque a veces iba a su casa a cenar y a jugar, pero realmente no lo encontraba muy entretenido, le daban miedo muchas cosas y eso no era entretenido, por lo que le gustaría saber cómo era, después de algunas horas llenas de risas y comer chocolate, llegaron ellas, primero entro una niña con el pelo esponjado y castaño, y después entro Izzie.

-Hola hermanito, traigo a una amiga, ella se llama-

-Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger-

-Hola Hermione soy Harry Potter-

-Y yo Ron Weasley, pero Harry yo pensé bueno, que tú, emm, este, eras, eras,-

-¿Huérfano?-

-Si, lo siento-

-Que maleducado- dijo Hermione

-Oh por dios- Izzie estaba muerta de la risa pero comenzó a decir – Bueno él es mi primo realmente, mis padres, sus padrinos, lo criaron pero es mi hermano al fin y al cabo, nos criaron como hermanos, es mi compañero de travesuras, y no importa lo que alguien diga- término diciendo con determinación-

-Ahhh, me queda claro, bueno es genial tener hermanos, aunque a veces es un asco, mis hermanos gemelos Fred y George me hacen bromas todo el tiempo

-Ah si, bueno- Izzy miraba divertidamente a Harry- Yo con mi Hermana, no conocemos lo que son las bromas verdad Izzy- ella lanzaba risotadas,

-Claro que no, nunca le dimos un dulce tan acido a papa que se le hizo un hoyo en la lengua-

\- ¿Que hicieron que?- dijeron atónitos Hermione y Ron al unísono.

-Lo que escucharon-

Harry comenzó a contarle la historia de cómo habían comprado unos dulces ácidos en una confitería en China, ya que habían ido de vacaciones, y como no entendían nada de lo que decían solo compraron lo primero que vieron, y como le hicieron probar el dulce a Sirius que después quedo con un hoyo del porte de una canita en su lengua y Remus con muchos hechizos logro sanarlo, casi tienen que volver a Londres para ir a San Mungo, después de muchísimas reprimendas de Lis Y felicitaciones de Sirius las vacaciones siguieron geniales, pero es una muy buena anécdota que sigue siendo divertida para todos.


	3. Hogwarts

Los chicos terminaron la historia casi al mismo tiempo que el expreso llego a Hogwarts, los chicos bajaron del tren y Hagrid (el hombre semi gigante) los dirigio hasta unas barcas que era el medio de ingreso al colegio para los de primer año, Harry ya sabia que irian por el lago pero para Hermione que aunque habia leido 5 veces antes de entrar al colegio "La historia de Hogwarts" _(nota: no recuerdo el verdadero nombre del libro)_ nunca se entero de que tendrian que pasar por el lago negro y eso la llenaba de terror.

Al pisar el castillos los esperaba la sub-directora Minerva Mcgonagall que como Sirius bien habia dicho si "daba miedo" con esos ojos penetrantes y sonrisa seria, mientras los chicos esperaban que los llamaran para entrar al gran comedor, Draco Malfoy empezo a hacer de las suyas.

-Asi que realmente llego la escoria al colegio, miren quien esta aqui, la causante de la desgracia de la familia Black-

-Oh por dios es enserio Malfoy- dijo Harry

-Tu no te metas, le estoy hablando a mi querida primita- dijo Malfoy, causando una seguidilla de murmullos primero porque solo tenian once años y el chico rubio pedante ya habia dicho 2 groserias, segundo porque nadie podria haber asociado a la pelinegra con el rubio platinado, solo en los ojos se parecian y eso que la mayoria de la poblacion tenia los ojos claros.

-Yo no soy tu prima ni nada, tu eres un pedante desagradable y yo no, ademas sabes bien que aunque mi padre y yo misma seamos unos Black, no nos hace parte de la horrible familia que lleva nuestro apellido asi que no molestes Draco-

-Claro que no, ni tu ni la sangre sucia de tu madre jamas podran ser parte de nuestra familia- Draco estaba rojo por lo molesto que se sentia, lo habian dejado en vergüenza delante de toda la generacion de estudiantes y eso no lo podia permitir.

-No vuelvas a hablar asi de mi Madre- le dijo Harry agarrandolo del cuello de la tunica, Sirius le habia enseñado a defenderse de los idiotas del colegio y este era el mayor idiota.

-Recuerda la razon de que te digan "el niño que vivio" eres un huerfano criado por la escoria.

-SEÑOR MALFOY, SU CONDUCTA ES INACEPTABLE, ASI NO PUEDEN COMPORTARSE ALUMNOS DE ESTE COLEGIO Y MENOS CUANDO AUN NO HAN SIDO NI SELECCIONADOS A ALGUNA CASA, SU PADRE SE ENTERARA DE ESTO, DE ESO NO TENGA NINGUNA DUDA, AHORA TODOS HAGAN DOS FILAS Y ENTREN AL GRAN COMEDOR- Los chicos creian que nunca se habia visto a la profesora Mcgonagall tan enojada como en ese momento, Izzie le dijo a Hermione que despues le iba a explicar bien lo que acababa de pasar ya que al ser hija de Muggles realmente no entendia bien toda la historia de la familia Black, ni el "sangre sucia", Ron por otro lado estaba encantado de haber conocido a Harry, no solo por ser famoso, por el hecho de que sabia defenderse y la lealtad que salia de sus palabras, solo esperaba que quedaran en la misma casa.

-Ay Harry enserio tengo miedo, y si yo vuelvo a la tradicion Black de quedar en Slytherin, voy a quedar con el imbecil y quizas que me diran, no lo soportare, esto es horrible.

-Izzie tranquila, tienes mas posibilidades de quedar en Gryffindor que yo y lo sabes, ademas yo tambien estoy asustado prefiero quedar en Ravenclaw que en Slytherin.

-Ahora que lo dices, podriamos quedar los dos en Slytherin no seria tan terrible.

Izzie diciendo esto ultimo quedo como una loca enfrente de los ojos de Harry, el sabia que su hermana era media chiflada pero decir que quedaran en Slytherin fue demasiado.

-No te preocupes Harry quedaras en Gryffindor como yo, enserio, todos mis hermanos ademas de mis padres han estado en esa casa es algo asi como tradicion asi que si tus padres estuvieron ahi tal vez tengas muchas mas posibilidades.- Ron dijo esto con mucha seguridad y Harry supo que se convertirian en muy buenos amigos. Mientras ellos charlaban una morena con cabello alboratado estaba muy nerviosa, porque la unica posible amistad que podria haber hecho tenia un destino incierto y sabia que a ella le seria muy dificil hacer amigos sola. La profesora Mcgonagall los iba llamando uno a uno, una niña se fue a Ravenclaw, unos niños a Huflepuff, el rubio pedante con otros dos se fueron a Slytherin y entonced fue el turno de Hermione Granger, el sobrero seleccionador estuvo mucho rato divagando y diciendo cosas sobre la castaña, pero este como nunca se equivoca la puso en Gryffindor, cuando llamaron a Isabella Black el profesor Dumbledor quedo expectante, la conocia desde muy niña y sabia sus capacidades, por eso cuando la mandaron a Gryffindor realmente quedo encantado, por otra parte Severus Snape estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ahi estaba el maldito clon de James Potter, sabia lo que se venia y realmente aunque estuvo 10 años preparandose, no se sentia preparado en absoluto para tener que soportarlo, Ron quedo en Gryffindor como todos los Weasleys y por ultimo Harry Potter quedo en la casa de sus padres y de sus tios, Dumbledor maravillado aunque muy curioso lo iba a seguir de cerca ya que toda eleccion del sobrero tiene un por que.


	4. Chapter 4

Los niños ya llevaban dos mes dentro del colegio y todo había ido de maravilla, Harry había ingresado al equipo de quidditch siendo el jugador mas joven en un siglo, Izzie y Hermione eran las mejores alumnas de la generación pero Izzie era una traviesa y cuando los gemelos Weasley la acogieron se convirtieron en el trio travieso, digna hija de merodeadores era lo que pensaba Mcgonagall y Dumbledor, Ron por otro lado aun no tenia nada que impresionar, pero era el mejor amigo del mundo eso si, fue el quien encontró a Hermione y ayudo a salvarla del Troll por lo que Sirius y Lis estaban seguros que todo iba a seguir bien, Lis seguía ascendiendo de puesto en su trabajo como Auror y aunque habían muchos hombres con más experiencia, no eran mejor que ella por lo que se convirtió en la primera Jefa de Aurores compartiendo el puesto con su marido.

Un sábado que no tenían que trabajar estaban acostados pensando en como había pasado el tiempo y en los pequeños logros de sus hijos, hablaban de que iban a ir a Hogwarts a ver a Harry jugar su primer partido como miembro del equipo, pero Lis no podía dejar de pensar que se iban a cumplir diez años desde la ultima vez que vio a su hermana mayor, la noche que la fue a ver para contarle que Lily había muerto.

 _( )_

 _Hay cosas en la vida que no son fáciles de decir ni de procesar, la muerte es uno de esos sucesos que son inexplicables y hay múltiples reacciones para una noticia como esa. Comenzó a pensar que si su otra hermana Petunia, que no veían hace años hubiese muerto les hubiera gustado saberlo para dejarle flores o algo, ella era una muggle que odiaba a los magos pero era su hermana y ella se merecía saber lo que había pasado aunque no lo entendiera._

 _-Sirius, cariño, despierta-_

 _-Mhhh-_

 _-cariño, despierta-_

 _-Q-que pasa-_

 _-Iré a Londres-_

 _-Espera ¿Qué?-_

 _-Petunia, ya sabes la hermana mayor de Lily y mía, vive en una pequeña población cerca de Londres llamaba Privet Drive, ella merece saber que Lily está muerta, merece saber que perdió a una de sus hermanas.-_

 _-Pero ella las odiaba, ustedes nos contaron, que su hermana no las soportaba y les decía que eran unos monstruos-_

 _-Lo sé, pero, ella se merece saber que Lily murió, no me importa realmente lo que pienses pero necesito que cuides a nuestros… a Harry e Izzie tengo un poco de dinero y ropa muggle así que eso no es problema- Como eran las seis de la mañana, Lis comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para trasladarse a Privet Drive-_

 _-Yo cuidare a los niños, pero promete algo, por favor Lissie, promete que no te expondrás, ya sabes cómo están las cosas aun y necesitamos todo el cuidado posible para que no sepan donde esta Harry-_

 _Lis beso a Sirius, guardo la billetera en el abrigo muggle, beso a los niños que estaban en una cuna al lado de su cama y sin más desapareció, apareció al frente al número cuatro de Privet drive, donde vivía su hermana junto a su esposo, toco la puerta y espero un rato, la verdad Lis no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir, hace tanto que no veía a su hermana que no sabía cómo contarle, ella no sabía que tenía dos sobrinos, no sabía que su mundo estaba en guerra, no sabía nada de nada._

 _-Hola, en que le puedo ayudar- cuando se abrió la puerta apareció un hombre enorme, - Hola, me llamo Lis busco a Petunia Evans- el hombre en la puerta se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido de soltera de su esposa, el no sabia quien era la joven delante de el, ni se imaginaba quien podía buscar a su esposa a las seis de la mañana. –Si, si Petunia vive aquí, pase, espere en el vestíbulo, la ire a buscar-_

 _-Gracias, Con permiso- Lis entro en la casa con timidez, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabia que decir, escucho unos pasos y una voz chillona preguntando quien era, cuando escucho al hombre decir su nombre, la mujer tomo grandes bocanadas de aire y fue hacia el vestíbulo, cuando Petunia vio a su hermana mas pequeña convertida en una mujer sintió en su corazón que algo se apretaba, ya no era la niña de pelo rojizo alborotado, ahora tenia el cabello castaño, liso, largo, su cuerpo tenia curvas y su mirada había envejecido._

 _-Hola Petunia, vengo porque necesito que sepas algo-_

 _-Te escucho- susurro la mujer con aire desesperado-_

 _-Bueno, no se como contarte esto realmente, he estado todo el camino pensando como decirlo, bueno, sin darle más vueltas, nuestro mundo, el mundo mágico…- Petunia al escuchar esas palabras sufrio de pequeños saltos de disgusto -… estuvo en guerra por algún tiempo, y Lily y yo, eramos parte de los que luchaban contra… - Lis no sabia como explicarle a una muggle lo que había ocurrido y trataba de hacerlo lo más simple posible- … Voldemort, un mago oscuro, bastante malo, no se si sabes pero Lily tuvo un hijo con su esposo James, es un bebe realmente encantador llamado Harry, el nacio a finales de Julio del año pasado y una bruja-vidente hizo una profecía que un niño iba a vencer a Voldemort, era un niño nacido a finales de Julio, Petunia, Voldemort pensó que era el hijo de nuestra hermana y…-_

 _-Me estas diciendo que un fenómeno como ustedes se volvió loco por una especie de profecía, y , que tengo que ver yo con esto, dime, no entiendo que me estas diciendo-_

 _-NUESTRA HERMANA ESTA MUERTA, EL FENOMENO COMO TU LE LLAMAS, ERA UN MAGO MUY PODEROSO, Y MATO A NUESTRA HERMANA Y A SU ESPOSO, LILY ESTA MUERTA PETUNIA, EN ESO TIENES QUE VER-_

 _-¿Qué?- Petunia no podía procesar la noticia, Lily su hermana había muerto- ¿Qué quieres que me haga cargo del niño?_

 _-Por supuesto que no, Harry vivirá conmigo, jamas te pediría algo como eso, Harry es mi ahijado y prometi cuidarlo por siempre, el es tan hermoso sabes, no se merece que lo menosprecies de esa forma,por cierto tienes dos sobrinos, yo tuve una hija también se llama Isabella por si te interesa… Sabes Sirius, mi esposo, me dijo que no viniera, que no valia la pena contarte esto, ya que a ti no te importaría que dos "fenómenos" como tu nos llamas hubieran muerto, pero yo crei, crei que te merecias saber que tu hermana Lily había sido asesinada y que sentirías un poquito de compasión o tristeza por tu familia, veo que tienes un hijo, espero que a el le enseñes la importancia de la familia, a Lily siempre le dolio tu indiferencia, sabes, ella siempre te quiso… -Sin decir otra cosa Lis salio de la casa, no sabia como Petunia podía ser tan indiferente a la muerte de alguien-_

 _-Espera, Lis-_

 _-¿Qué quieres?, insultarme-_

 _-No, yo lo siento, no puedo creer que Lily haya sido… haya sido asesinada- con lagrimas en los ojos, Petunia abrazo a su hermana, fue la primera muestra de afecto que se dieron desde que eran unas niñas, Lis sintió que Petunia enserio sentía la muerte de su hermana, sintió que tenia sentimientos al fin y al cabo. Cuando se soltaron, no fue necesaria una despedida, ni tampoco palabras para decir lo que sentían en ese momento, Lis se sintió en paz después de contarle a Petunia lo que había ocurrido y aunque esta no lo entendiera sabia que una de sus hermanas ya no estaba con vida, cuando Lis miro a Petunia sabia que no volverían a verse ya que pertenecían a mundos distintos, pero, ellas compartían un lazo que sería irrompible hasta su muerte._

-Que te paso, quedaste como mirando a la nada de repente- le decía Sirius dándole besos en el cuello.

-Ay nada, estaba pensando en Petunia.

-Me quitas toda la excitación cariño, porque piensas en tu hermana cuando estamos asi.

Lis comenzó a reírse y se disculpo con Sirius por su falta de interés.

-Oye hay que hablar de la carta que nos llego por Izzie.

-Creo que ella tiene razón, no se como tengo familia como Narcissa, que le debe enseñar a su hijo para que diga las cosas que dijo.

-Independiente de que los Malfoy no se sepan criar a su hijo con una mentalidad decente, no podemos dejar que nuestra hija no cumpla el castigo.

-No me interesa, Izzie no hizo nada de malo, nos defendió a nosotros y a su amiga, no es primera vez que Malfoy Junior le dice cosas horrendas y eso no esta bien asi que quieras o no mi hija no cumplirá el castigo impuesto por Quejicus.

Aquí termino esta conversación y todo esto fue porque después del desastroso ingreso a Hogwarts, el pequeño Draco no se quedo tranquilo e hizo de las suyas el día en que Mcgonagall sumo a Potter al equipo de Quidditch.

 _Flash-Back._

 _Mientras Wood le explicaba a Potter que días eran los entrenamientos, quienes eran los jugadores del equipo y sus jugadas, en el campo donde estaba la clase de primer año aun esperando a la profesora Hood, Isabella Black tenía una pelea con Draco Malfoy._

 _-Al muy tonto de Potter lo expulsaran de Hogwarts y de su casa ya que no tiene nada de bueno- los amigos de Draco comenzaron a reír con el, mientras que Izzy se enfurecía- No lo expulsaran, es obvio que estas celoso Draco, además, por lo menos a Harry lo quieren en casa y no es un estorbo como tú-_

 _-Tu eres una traidora de Sangre al igual que tu padre, por su culpa los Black cayeron en desgracia, por casarse con una ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA, COMO TU NUEVA AMIGUITA-_

 _-FURUNCULUS- (Hace aparecer Forúnculos en el cuerpo de alguien temporalmente)- Todos veían como le comenzaban a aparecer grandes espinillas en la cara y manos a Malfoy, los hijos de magos sabían que era el insulto más grande que le podrías a hacer a alguien era "sangre sucia" pero Hermione no entendía bien porque la reacción de todos era de rabia, no muchos alumnos de primero saben hacer conjuros bien , pero Izzie al ser hija de su padre se sabia conjuros para jugar malas pasadas a sus enemigos, Malfoy salió corriendo gritando "MI PADRE SE ENTERARA DE ESTO", pero a Izzie no le importaba, Nadie insultaba a su familia de esa manera._

 _-Este tonto de nuevo con su "super" insulto- dijo Hermione, con expresión cansada, no entendia como un niño de su misma edad podía ser tan grosero y albergar tanto odio._

 _-El premio al imbécil número uno es para Draco Malfoy- comenzó a decir Ron, como los magos que presentaban los partidos de quidditch, cuando apareció la profesora Hood preguntando-¿Qué significa esto?- y los alumnos comenzaron a explicar todo el suceso, hasta que llegaron al punto de Izzie y esta dijo- Lo siento profesora, pero nadie debe insultar a un mago de esa forma, si quiere puede mandarle una lechuza a mis padres, no hay ningún problema, pero deberían mandar una a los padres de Malfoy, por por ser tan maleducado.- Al escuchar esto la profesora quedo impactada, y solo termino la clase-_

 _Antes de la cena llamaron a Izzie a hablar con el director sobre lo que había pasado en clases, la primera en hablar fue Mcgonagall, - Sabes, estoy bastante sorprendida que a tu edad sepas hacer ese hechizo pero al ser la hija de Sirius, bueno, no es muy sorprendente si lo piensas mejor, pero el problema aquí es, ¿Por qué le hiciste algo semejante a Malfoy?._

 _-El me dijo que mi padre es un traidor de sangre porque mi madre es una sangre sucia al igual que mi nueva amiga Hermione Granger, y eso es un insulto bastante feo- decía Izzy con determinación._

 _-Bueno Profesora, creo que la pequeña aquí, solo se estaba defendiendo, creo que menos 50 puntos para Slytherin seria lo correcto, y para ti, una lechuza a tus padres comentándole lo ocurrido estará bien- Después de la sentencia de Dumbledor, Izzy se reunió con Hermione y Ron en el Gran comedor y vieron llegar a Harry que lucía demasiado contento de lo normal, le preguntaron que ocurría pero llegaron George y Fred los hermanos de Ron gritando, -ES FANTASTICO HARRY, BIENVENIDO AL EQUIPO, ESPERAMOS QUE NO MUERAS EN EL PRIMER PARTIDO- e Izzy, Hermione y Ron lo quedaron viendo atónitos, "bueno"… comenzó diciendo Harry –Mcgonagall me vio volar cuando estaba persiguiendo a Malfoy, por eso me llamo, y me llevo con Wood, dijo que hablaría con Dumbledor para que un estudiante de primero pudiera estar en el quipo, soy el jugador más joven del equipo en cien años-_

 _-GENIAL!- gritaron los niños,_

 _-MALFOY SE MORIRA DE ENVIDIA- gritaba Izzy._

 _-Bueno eso creo, pero necesitare una escoba y la verdad no se como la conseguiré-_

 _-¿Te acuerdas lo que dijo papa?, "te comprare la mejor escoba del mercado cuando comiences el próximo año en el quipo", bueno ahora te la tendrán que comprar antes-_

 _-¿Tu padre te comprara una NIMBUS 2000?- preguntaba Ron como si fuera lo mas grande del mundo.-_

 _-Tal vez- se rio Harry, continuaron la cena entre risas, contándole lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy, hablando de como había quedado su cara, y como se había portado Dumbledor ante eso, todos estaban contentos de que al fin Malfoy no quedara como el chico cool que nadie lo tocaba._

 _Al pasar los días la noticia de que Harry Potter era el nuevo buscador del equipo de Gryffindor se difundió por toda la escuela, muchos lo miraban como si fuera una especia de Dios y otros lo miraban con envidia, una mañana en el desayuno llego el correo, Dumbledor como había dicho les había enviado una lechuza a los Black contándole el incidente de Izzy y Draco y que Harry era jugador de quidditch, eran noticias agridulces por lo que causo una pequeña discusión entre los esposos.-_

 _-Nuestros niños son geniales, mira que yo ese hechizo lo llegue a hacer bien en mi cuarto año, que bueno que a Izzy no le reboto en la cara, y dejo a ese chico lleno de espinillas el pobrecillo, jajajaja, y Harry buscador de Gryffindor a los once años es todo un record, todo un record, le comprare la mejor escoba del mercado, James estaría orgullosísimo de el, lo trae en las venas.- Hablaba Sirius mientras estaban acostados._

 _-Pero no esta bien lo que hizo Izzy, mira que andar lanzando hechizos por venganza no esta bien- argumentaba Lis muy molesta._

 _(Fin del Flash Back, volviendo al principio)_

Por mientras en Hogwarts Izzie recibió una carta de su padre y Harry la escoba prometida.

Cuando Izzy leyó la carta supo que había hecho lo correcto y que sus padres eran geniales, todos los compañeros de Harry querían montar su nueva escoba ya que era el único de primero que tenia una, todos salieron a unos de los patios para poder probar lo rápido que volaba, por otra parte Izzie le hizo caso a su mama y le conto a Hermione la descendencia de su madre y de ella misma, Hermione se sintió mucho mejor al saber que no era la única, que magos muy poderoso también eran de sangre mestiza, saber que a Izzy viniendo de una familia tan antigua como los Black no le importaba realmente la descendencia de sangre hizo que sintiera que se hacían amigas de verdad por lo que le dijo,

-No importa lo que pase, ¿amigas por siempre?-

-Amigas por siempre- respondió Izzie, y hace dos pequeñas brujas sellaron su amistad.


End file.
